


☃【丞坤】一生两梦

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】一生两梦

by：银鱼罐头

-

之于蔡徐坤，范丞丞是云，是雨汽凝结后浮于万物之上的云，是绵软而无棱角，目光探不进又怀抱拥不住的云。

蔡徐坤这么些年来都在踏着风追寻头顶那颗启明，他途经了无数丝绸般彩虹与归来的飞鸟，唯独在一头撞进云层中后迷失自己。

是范丞丞将他从辽阔银河拽落至红尘俗世。

可等到蔡徐坤落地了，抬头一望，范丞丞仍旧悠悠然漂浮于天空之中，继续着他简单而漫无目的的自由旅程。

那是蔡徐坤永远也做不到的。

-

当范丞丞第一次就哭红了眼睛从采访室里走出，便抬头遇上迎面而来的蔡徐坤。

蓝灰色瞳孔在他清透的玉色皮肤中显得淡漠而又高傲，笔直修长的身型像株挺拔松竹，在走廊顶部投射的白色灯光下，小扇一样的睫毛将眼窝晕出一片模糊阴影，把他线条优美的面庞深埋进惑人的神秘之中。

丢人模样被看见了，范丞丞。

范丞丞从僵硬的表情里扯出点笑意，强迫自己朝愈来愈近的蔡徐坤点头问好。蔡徐坤与他一路对视的目光中并未露出惊讶与好奇，只是同范丞丞擦肩而过时，偏头轻声和他说了句。

“别哭，加油。”

范丞丞就只一个错身，便将蔡徐坤从模样到声音，从眼神到微笑，从面颊的痣到纤细的脖颈，都清清楚楚刻进自己脑海之中。

范丞丞忽然想起蔡徐坤表演时所唱的一句。

“我对你已一见钟情。”

他实在是无法抗拒。

集训这么些天以来，范丞丞对蔡徐坤明里暗里的追求周围人都心知肚明，而被追求的本人则从一开始的并无他想，逐渐发展为有些逃避的不知所措，他实在不明白范丞丞作为一个有背景有资源又星途坦荡的男孩，为什么要来和自己搅一淌浑水。

“我是真心的，我不骗人。”

当范丞丞几乎将脸凑上蔡徐坤肩侧时，他终于再憋不住心头翻搅的不自在，抬手贴拢范丞丞的胸口用力将他推开了。

“丞丞…”

“不要急着拒绝我，给我个机会。”

范丞丞漆黑双眸中是蔡徐坤从未见过的认真神色，不得不说在如此近距离观察时，蔡徐坤仍旧会被他的长相所吸引，不同于自己挑不出毛病的精致面容，范丞丞属于端正又耐看的类型，完美的下颚曲线与基因赋予的贵气五官，严肃起来时总会让蔡徐坤心跳有些不合拍。

“丞丞…这种事，就等你成年后再说吧。”

蔡徐坤第一次有些不敢与他对视，他实在是应付不来这种太过主动的热情，会让自己丝毫安全感也无，总之，能拖一会儿是一会儿吧，蔡徐坤已经放弃思考了。

范丞丞却没有他那份复杂心思，此刻正在燃放烟花爆竹的大脑里只重复播放着一个念头。

他松口了，他是喜欢我的。

离出道还有一个月，离成年还有三个月。

范丞丞将两个倒计时做成了一块小牌子挂在自己床头，每天早上醒来的第一件事便是修改日期，然后穿衣起床冲出门去，假装偶遇着和蔡徐坤一起共进早餐。

蔡徐坤虽然什么也没说，两人什么也没公布，却像无形之中弥散开的一个庞大气场，导致他们半径五米以内永远空无一人。

“丞丞，你该回去训练了。”

“不急，我…”

收到蔡徐坤警告的一个瞪视，范丞丞立刻自觉收声，他知道蔡徐坤在对待舞台与表演上是绝对没有任何妥协的，就像他自己曾说过，梦想是陪他睡觉的东西。范丞丞乖乖冲人微笑点头，转身准备离开。

“等一下。”

范丞丞又乖乖回头，像是无条件遵从主人命令的大狗，高高兴兴凑过去时顺带还要摇着尾巴。

“这个是带海盐的，休息时喝一点，不要喝那么多甜的饮料。”

“…哥哥！”

范丞丞接过蔡徐坤递来的透明瓶子，双眼明亮得放出光来，尾巴都快要甩飞出去。

“好了快去训练！”

蔡徐坤及时打断了神情激动的范丞丞，将他满腔表白的话语都堵回肚子里。而范丞丞难得没有失落，兴高采烈捏着自己哥哥准备的水瓶朝门外走去，隐隐约约还能听见身后传来的调笑声音。

“哇，坤坤，我们怎么都没有啊？”

“闭嘴啦，练舞。”

范丞丞觉得，要是此刻面前有一台拳击测力器，他一定能将世界纪录给破了。

没有烦忧的日子总是过得很快，一个月转瞬间就已经从日历上划去，范丞丞从床上坐起身来时，习惯性回头拿刷子和马克笔把小黑板上的日期改掉。

离出道还有一天，离成年还有两个月。

范丞丞捏着笔望着自己的日历表有些发愣，忽然猛地跳下床去推门便朝蔡徐坤的宿舍狂奔。

“…丞丞？”

“哥哥！”

蔡徐坤正巧穿戴好从宿舍里边走出，刚打完呵欠便看见范丞丞浑身上下就一件睡衣朝自己奔跑过来。

“哥哥！”

范丞丞又叫了一遍，总算在蔡徐坤跟前刹了下来，他亮晶晶的双眸和蔡徐坤疑惑目光相撞，还不等蔡徐坤开口发问，范丞丞便忽然伸手将他抱进怀里，力道之大让蔡徐坤差点痛呼出声。

“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤迟疑着抬手拍拍范丞丞后背，两人胸口跳动的节奏在不知不觉中重合，范丞丞不想松手，蔡徐坤的气味和怀抱都无时无刻不让他上瘾。

“我们今晚就能一起出道了。”

蔡徐坤闻言给了范丞丞后背一巴掌。

“说什么呢，又不是已经决定的事。”

“我相信，一定会的。”

蔡徐坤笑了，这是他第一次主动去吻范丞丞，蜻蜓点水般一触即分，范丞丞只感觉一片带了露珠的花瓣拂过自己双唇，柔软有如丝绸的触感让他好长时间回不过神来，等到范丞丞发现怀中已经空了时，蔡徐坤早就消失在走廊上了。

范丞丞发了两秒的呆，转身跑回寝室洗漱穿衣。

蔡徐坤此刻正走在路上，原本上翘的嘴角逐渐抚平了，愉悦的视线也变得收敛。

他想，丞丞，我和你不一样。

你要做的只是在平坦大道上一心向前，而我背负的是梦想，是一生里不容失败，前路坎坷又沉重无比的梦想。

蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，刚刚那个吻的温度还未彻底消退，却再也不能给他轻快美妙的感觉。

他一定要比范丞丞多付出十倍的努力才行。

所以当蔡徐坤站上第一的位置时，他哭得是那样无法控制。

范丞丞不断回过头去想要哄他开心，却只能看着蔡徐坤一边点头一边皱着脸继续落下泪来，从眼眶到鼻尖，从耳根到面颊，原本白皙的皮肤此刻全是粉红着的。

范丞丞无法，只能安静憋到出道宣告结束，才第一时间冲到蔡徐坤跟前将他双手握住了。周围许多人都一股脑涌上前来祝贺，摄像机也全程跟随着，范丞丞实在说不出什么露骨的话来，只能同其他人一样不断出声安慰。

“不哭了好不好，要开心啊我们的第一名。”

蔡徐坤点头，抽抽搭搭像个被欺负的小孩子，瘪着的嘴和皱起的脸看起来实在是无比可爱，范丞丞盯着蔡徐坤难得一见奶里奶气的模样，觉得胸口有什么东西被击中了。

那天蔡徐坤哭了将近四十分钟，范丞丞都怕他什么时候突然脱水。

空荡荡的训练室里只剩了他们两人，范丞丞坐在蔡徐坤跟前捉住他一只手放在掌中揉捏着，安安静静等待蔡徐坤将情绪平复下来。蔡徐坤觉得在哥哥弟弟们面前哭成那种模样实在是有些丢人，所以忍不住又多哭了一会儿。

“丞，丞丞…”

蔡徐坤坐在原地竟然有些打起哭嗝，搞得范丞丞想笑又只能憋住。

“我在呢，哥哥。”

“我们，在一起，吧。”

范丞丞愣了，有些难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着面前还在时不时抽噎一下的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤抬头，哭得有些发懵的眼神和范丞丞在半空中交汇。

“好，在一起，我们在一起。”

范丞丞直起身将蔡徐坤整个人扑倒在地，吓得蔡徐坤又呜咽一声，而后将脑袋紧紧埋进他怀里，两个人就这么躺在冰凉地板上相互拥抱着，范丞丞在消化着巨大的喜悦，而蔡徐坤则在汲取一点点勇气，让他有信心和范丞丞一同走下去的勇气。

-

“哥哥，你真的喜欢我吗。”

这是范丞丞和蔡徐坤出道以来，向他问得最多的一个问题。不知为何，蔡徐坤对他变得越来越疏离，甚至连普通的亲热也有些抗拒起来，两人仿佛忽然回到了最初的模式。

“丞丞。”

蔡徐坤有些无奈，半晌也挣脱不开他手臂的桎梏，只能伸手将人脸颊捧住了，贴上去亲他温暖干燥的嘴唇，发间缭绕的清新味道丝丝缕缕钻进范丞丞鼻腔。

“我喜欢你啊，等我练习完好不好？”

范丞丞搂着他一言不发，蔡徐坤没有上妆的嘴唇颜色有些浅淡，整个人都失了当初刚见面时那种锋利与冷峻，却多出几分柔和疏离，就好像从峰顶摘下的雪莲，被插进玻璃罐中也依旧是高洁而孤傲的。

“知道了。”

范丞丞没有吻他，而是松开手后转身出了房间。

蔡徐坤离了他体温的胸口有些凉，他盯着被轻轻关上的门看了很长一会，回身重新调整状态，继续着刚才的练习。

时间一天天过去，离他们出道后的第一次巡演越来越近。

范丞丞不再主动去找蔡徐坤了，除了必要的一起排练和一起出游，他几乎回避所有和蔡徐坤共处的时机。

范丞丞有些怀疑自己当初的想法。

蔡徐坤并不喜欢他，而是仅仅在压力巨大时需要一个精神支柱而已。

范丞丞越想越觉得有道理，甚至对蔡徐坤主动的示好与接近也干干脆脆地无视，假装看不见自己起身时他眼中快要滴落出来的难堪与失落。

范丞丞折磨着蔡徐坤，同时也在折磨自己。

离成年还有一个半月。

范丞丞看着自己一笔一划写上去的文字，忽然觉得有些可笑，他将小黑板捏在手里盯了很长时间，上边记录日期的位置已经被修改成灰糊糊的一团，范丞丞牙关一咬，将板子扔进了床底。

巡演的日子终于到了。

为自己而存在的山呼海啸般的场面，是他们之前人生中所不曾见过的，范丞丞静静盯着最前边那道挺拔修长的背影，心里有些酸酸地想。

梦想终于是实现了，不再需要其他人做依赖了吧。

蔡徐坤像是忽然感应到了什么，回过头来冲范丞丞微笑着，张口轻声说了句话。范丞丞听不清，只能靠口型勉强辨别。

“丞丞，加油。”

同他们第一次单独相遇时一样，蔡徐坤和自己说，加油。

范丞丞的心跳不知为何突然有些加快，镁光灯不断变换闪烁，音乐声和欢呼声都在耳边一波一波涌入又奔出，范丞丞眼中唯余下那个单薄却仿佛能撑起整个会场的霸气身影。

范丞丞好像有些明白他对舞台的向往与渴望了，那的确是能将蔡徐坤这个名字的光芒绽放到最极致的地方。

那天的巡演非常成功，蔡徐坤一如既往是人群中最耀眼的一个，以至于范丞丞没有半秒钟可以不去关注他。每每两人视线对上时，蔡徐坤总会冲他笑得灿烂，范丞丞就紧张兮兮地将目光挪开，生怕自己一个不小心又沦陷进去。

巡演的最后，蔡徐坤激动的情绪几乎已经快要收敛不住，作为第三名站在他旁边的范丞丞有些担心，不自觉就伸出手去偷偷捏了捏蔡徐坤胳膊。

蔡徐坤身子一颤，立刻偏过头来神色熠熠地看向他。范丞丞自知躲不过，便也大大方方回望过去，却不料一眼便看见蔡徐坤眸中闪烁摇晃的晶莹泪光。

范丞丞再也忍不住了，不顾还在谢幕的队友，就在舞台上一把将蔡徐坤只着了件单薄衬衫的身子搂进怀中，蔡徐坤一点也没有抗拒，趴伏在范丞丞肩头带着哭腔一遍一遍诉说。

“丞丞，谢谢你，真的谢谢你。”

“丞丞，我喜欢你。”

范丞丞沉默地抱紧了蔡徐坤一言不发，缺少感性极少流泪的他，在听见蔡徐坤告白的一瞬间鼻头就开始发酸。

他的哥哥，为这一天已经吃了太多苦了。

“哥哥，我也喜欢你，非常，非常喜欢。”

当范丞丞牵着他的手走下台去时，蔡徐坤主动从身后迈步过来与他靠在一起。

范丞丞转头看着蔡徐坤甜腻腻的笑，心里忽然有些郁闷。

“哥哥，你之前到底为什么疏远我？”

蔡徐坤的笑容变得有点别扭，他太依赖范丞丞了，依赖到害怕自己会满足于此止步不前，只能尝试着离他远一些来让自己保持清醒，可范丞丞一定会有一万个理由反驳他。

蔡徐坤不敢对范丞丞说，自己曾经是不太信任他的，支支吾吾好半天才开口回答。

“因为你什么都有，我什么都没有啊，我…”

“那现在呢？”

蔡徐坤被范丞丞越来越生气的语调问得偷偷吐了吐舌头，一把抱住他手臂试图撒娇。

“现在我们不是在同一个舞台了嘛。”

范丞丞想起被自己扔进床底的那块板子，心里愈发觉得憋屈，可看着舞台上帅气无比的蔡徐坤此刻在自己面前笑得一脸蠢样，范丞丞就什么重话也说不出来了。

等到成年的那一天，再让他体会一下招惹自己的后果吧。

而此时的蔡徐坤一点也预料不到一个半月后将会到来的危险，脑子里只有说不出的高兴和幸福。

他从前的人生一直在追寻一个属于舞台的梦想，不知从什么时候开始，梦中一个人登上舞台的画面，逐渐变为两个人的身影。

蔡徐坤回忆着，他曾不止一次和范丞丞讲过自己的梦想，可却都不是最完整的。

事实上舞台是他的第一个梦，而范丞丞则是第二个。这两个仿佛云朵般飘渺，又可望却不可及的虚幻梦境，如今都像童话故事般通通实现了，那么他余下的一生，要做的便是继续和范丞丞一同站在舞台之上。

“丞丞，我这么久以来一直都有第二个愿望。”

“嗯？”

蔡徐坤点了点头示意他靠过来一些，范丞丞便乖乖向旁侧迈了一步朝他贴拢了。

蔡徐坤凑近，在范丞丞面颊落下一吻。

“就是，喜欢你。”

END.


End file.
